Lovestuck
by KarkatsMatesprit
Summary: Life seemed normal for Chella Cancer Lovely Pain until the day she played a game with her twin sister Vriska that was the day her life changed forever and she met karkat vantas im not very good at summaries teh story is better please R&R! KarkatOC
1. Chella

a/n: hello ther im gonna write a sotry abut homestuck only its gna be abut chella and not stupid jogn becaus i don lik him lol. also all the trolls sre older indis. enjyo teh story.

6969696969696969696969696969 69693karkat69696969699696969 69 (an: if u turn the 69 thingd sideways u get carkats sign :P)

Chapter One: Chella

My name is Chella Cancer Lovely Pain (AN: soon 2 be Vantas but i havent met karkat yet!) and I am sixteen years old. I have long blond hare that I keep in a ponytail and green eyes that sparkle wit the twinkle of the stairs. I like to wear black evan though i dont like to die my hair cuz i like it blond better. I don't really wear makeup besides purple eyeliner and black lipstuck (AN: Gettit cuz its Homestuck? Loldatssolameidunevankno). I don't wer foundation bcuz I'm already pail enough without it. I put on a black tanktop and dark ripped genes with holes in them. I didnt buy them like thst cuz storebought ripped jeans are a lame concept who the hell came up with that? I made these ripes myself and am damn proud of it so fuck you designers.

I live with my twin sister Vriska. (AN: I KNO SHES A TROLL BUT SHE LIVES ON EARTH NOW KAY) Her last name is different from mine because hers is Serket and not Pain. She also has long black hair witch is a bit more messy than mine is. Mine is straight and shiney. She also has horns which is strange cuz i dont have them so sometimes she picks on me and says im adopted but i know im not shes just being a sassy sista! :3

Some people call me punk or goffic sometimes and maybe this is true. But its more of a style I got from Vriksa. Shes REALLY into black and stuff. She also has a weird spider fetish. Also a fetish for Nicholas Cage. Seriously her bedroom walls (which she calls respite blocks for whatever reason) are covered in Nick Cage posters.

I woke up really late it was like noon and went downstairs to the kitchen in our house. Vriska likes to call it the hive even though it doesnt make any sense cuz we arent insects cuz that would be gross. ew.

"Hey Chell" Vriska said with excrement. Chell is my nickname and I dont let a lot of people call me that only close family and friens like Vriska. "Hey Vriska" I sad cuz Vriska doesnt have many nicknams that she can go by which is depressing.

"Any interesting male today?" I asked hopefully. Vriska grinned suspiciouly. "Actually we do! We have two envelopes. Guess whats inside them?" She said.

"That game you been talking about?" I asked. "Yes! They finally arived!" SHe squealed in excitement. "Do you want to play?"

"Maybe later. I just woke up." She seemed disappointed for a moment but it didnt last long. I could tell she had a bit of a glow this morning and it mad me curious. And then I remembered somethign important. Well not important to me but it was definitely important to her.

"Anyway how was your date last night with John?" I asked. I didnt like John but Vriska did. I don't know why. He just always seemed a little bit nerdy to me. Not that tehres anything wrong with nerds but oh well.

"Oh it was grEIGHT!" Vriska said with a laugh. See she also has this obsession with the number eight cuz of her spider fetish so she always emphasises the eight sound in words whenever she can. She also has this strange quirk when she types but youll learn about that soon enoguh. "But I think hes more interested in that Rose bitch. I HATE HER!1" Vriska's face filled with depressive rage. I agreed. Rose always uses big words and sounds so cynical all the tim.

I was sad for Vriska but I was also was jealous of her. She got all of the guys like John and Tavros who welll eventualy meet two and I was still single (AN: Its not cuz Chella is uglah shes very pretty she just doesnt get out and talk to boys dat often!) and I was hoping that would change soon. I didnt say much more after that cuz I was suddenly feeling depressed. Vriska went into understanding silence. I was greatful to her for that.

After breakfast- which I wont dwell on cuz who wants to read about that?- I went back up ther stairs and into my room. I cried depressively for awhile. I kno some goffic people cut themselves when they cry liike this (NA: Lik dat girl in My Immortal) but I didnt cuz I didnt like pain. Even though that was my last name. I think maybe thats why other goffic girls dont talk to me.

After that I went over to my compturer and sat down. I debilitated signing into Pesterchum. Its this messenger thing that carries a lot of weird puns in its options and stuff and you can change your username- er, I mean handle- anytim you want to and you can also choose your font.

My chumhandle was arcaneSnowflake cuz I feel I am unique.

I signed into Pesterchum and there werentbery many people or chums on currently. I saw John on. His handle's ectoBiologist. But it doesnt matter cuz I didnt feel like talking to him. Or Rose who was also on as tentacleTherapist. She added me soemtime ago cuz she and John are sort of close even though hes seeing Vriska even though Im pretty sure hes seing Rose. Cheating bastard.

I saw a few other people on but they were blocked. Well, they were SUPPOSED to be blocked. Somehow or another they always managed to get throguh and bug me. Or troll me. I asked Vriska if they ever bothered her. She gets this real suspicios glint in her eye and laughs whenever I do. Its like she knos osmething that I dont. Soemthing big.

I heard a chime telling me that someone was pestering me. Althoguh they were actually trolling me.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arcaneSnowflake [AS] -

CG: PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PLAY WITH HER.  
AS: Oh no! Not YOU again!  
AS: Why can't you just leave me alone?  
AS: You're such a STALKER!  
AS: I mean honestly!  
CG: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP THAT COLOSSAL HALF-WITTED PERFORATION THAT YOU CALL A MOUTH FOR ONE SECOND? HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU TALK TOO MUCH?  
AS: Jesus you're such an asshole.  
CG: JUST FUCKING SHUT IT FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME!  
AS: What do you WANT?!  
CG: DO NOT PLAY PLAY GAME WITH HER!  
AS: What are you even TALKING about?  
CG: THE GAME THAT ARRIVED TODAY YOU STUPID- UGH!

I paused a moment. How would this person even know about that?

CG: NEVERMIND THAT JUST DON'T PLAY IT!  
AS: What are you some kind of stalker?!  
AS: Go AWAY!  
CG: FOR FUCK SAKE ARE YOU REALLY THAT BRAINLESS?!  
CG: WHY AM I EVEN BOTHERING WITH A PALE-SKINNED FUCKASS LIKE YOU? I SHOULD BE TALKING TO VRISKA!  
AS: You're such a JERK!  
AS: How do you even KNOW her name?  
AS: YOU'VE BEEN STALKING US HAVEN'T YOU?!  
AS: WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU YOU PRICK!  
CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD  
CG: I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED TALKING TO YOU  
CG: THIS WAS A ENOURMOUS WASTE OF MY TIME  
AS: Gee, YOU THINK?!  
CG: FUCK YOU PAIN. JUST FUCK YOU.  
AS: You really ARE a stalker!  
AS: Who the hell are you?!  
CG: THE GUY WHO IS ALREADY SICK TO DEATH OF YOUR BULLSHIT AND STUPIDITY THATS WHO  
CG: FINE! GO AHEAD AND PLAY THAT STUPID GAME THEN  
CG: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling arcaneSnowflake [AS] -

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] signed off -

I was angry and full of rage as I glared at the screen. Who th hell did this guy think he was? What a stalker! Id have to talk to Vriska about this guy.

When I thought about it, I realized I wanted to play that game. Just to show him.

And the more I thoght about this guy the more I realized...

I liked him.

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696996969696966969966969 6969

A/N: Aw Karkat si so MWEAN 2 Chella but its kinda sexah rly mayb we can soften him up a litle soon. I think he an chella wud b so cut 2gether dun you? I hop u enjoyed da first chapter! more 2 come and plz leave god revows!11


	2. The Game

AN: ok i dun hav a beta reader lik otter people do but im gonna try 2 profread chapters b4 i post k? plx enjoy dis secnd chpt. im uploadin dis from my Da acouknt ples enjo dn you can kep an eye out for updates thier meh da nam is same as meh ffnet nam :)

6969696969696969696969696969 6969

Chapter Two: The Game

6969S6969696969E6969696969X6 969

An hour later I was still sitting at the comptter and very made at that guy for being a jerk and i was even more angry at myself for finding his cynical and asshole-like demeanor to be attractive to me when Vriska walked in with a copy of the game that had come int the mail ealirer today.

"You ready to play this game with me or" she stopped suddenly seein my angry red face and seeing that i looked engaged and enraged and enragd and "OMG CHELL WHATS THE MATTER WHAT HAPPENED?!1"

"Oh, its nothing. Nevermind. Don't worry about it sis, really," I said not really wanting to talk about it but I think that Vriska knew better than that. "No, no it's NOT NOTHING Chell you need to tell me what is wrong so taht I can help you if I can dont just hide it or else I cant help you!" I flinhed when she yelled and she noticed it before sighing and calming herself down because she didn't want to scare me. "Sorry. Just please tell me whats wrong with you? You knwo I hEIGHTe guessing games."

"Oh, it's nothing really," I said finally. "There was just a troll on Pestercum being a real asshole."

"Oh?" She asked. "What's his name?" "I unno he goes by the handle 'carcinogenetisist' or something like that. He's a real jerkass."

And just like I mentioned in the first chapter Vriska only laughed in amazement which really got to me. I still thoguht she was hiding something from me and was bing all secretive which really isn't anything new I mean she does have these quirks that she never explains to me and that gets real annoying sometimes, you know?

"Oh, I'm sure he just thinks you're adorable to tease," she said with a charismatic grin. I seriously doubted it but a deep part of me was kind of hopeful at that. "You think so?" I asked skeptically. "Yeah. He's not really good at showing his emotions though," she said. I wasn't sure if she was being serious or toying with me again.

"do you thnk hes single?" I asled."

"I think carcinoGeneticist is seeing someone sadly which is sad becaus i dun relly like her."

And that made me frown, which vriska seemed to notice rather qucikly.

"Anyway, nevermind him Chella," Vriska continued dismissively. "Let's just play oru game okay?"

"By the way whats this game about?" I asked. "Oh, it's this virtual immersion suimulation game where players save the world from the Apocalypse and playing it actually triggres the apcalypse i played this a few years ago."

"I dun remember this but okay lol lets get it installed." I would have to ask her about that later.

Vriska handed me my two copies game and told me to put one of them in my sylladex for awhile which is like an inventory because unlike real life the people of my world have inventories so i put the game in there for now which confused me because why put it in there if I had to install?

"keep that in there for now bcuz you're going to play while i be your server player." "Server player? whats a srver player?" "it means i guide you." "Oh." "Later you'll install the other copy and be MY server player."

She then got this weird text on her cellphone and with an eyeroll walked out. "I'll get back to you on pesterchum, kay Chella?" she called estastically. I noddedededead. I was confuzeled though.

I went back to pestercvhum and waited for Vriska to tell me when to upload the game. When I loved into pesterchum i got this weird message.

- sardonicProphet [SP] started pestering arcaneSnowflake [AS] -

SP: The end draws near, the day has come  
SP: But the journey I fear has just begun  
SP: But is it fear that I feel? Or anticipation?  
SP: Perhaps both for your emancipation.  
AS: Who r u and wut are u talkin about?  
SP: ...  
SP: You'll see. :)

- sardonicProphet [SP] stopped pestering arcaneSnowflake [AS] -

it was weird but i decided to blok and ignore him when vriksa finally massaged me and told me dat it was time to install the gamzee (AN: geddit cuz Gamzee sound like games?) and connect o her as my server player.

thigns seemed to go a bit weird snd then i walked into vriskas room to ask her wut i ws supposed to do but suddenly... ... SHE WASN'T IN THERE!1!1111

AND HER COMPUTUWERE WS GONE TOO!111

6969696969696969696969696969 69

A/N: kk finly we can strt pickin up i jus wanted a little expocisuin first but dun wry it shud go much faster now and hu is dis new person an whu is karkat sein n wut dos sh hav tha chella doesnt u;ll see!1


	3. Monsters

A/N: thx 4 all da revews guys i rly apprecihated dem!1 DaughterofDemeter123 thx 4 the help but dun worry chella's not a sue shes a human. im still tryin 2 work on my spellin an grammer in the story so i hope its gettin better im dislecksic so its hard so i asked my frend Terry 2 beta 4 me cuz of your suggestion so i hope it helps. also some of my friends from DA will b appearin in da story soon k? pls enjou chp3 i worked hard on it so enoy. :)

6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969

cHARPER three: Monsters

6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969

I was really worried because I couldn't find Vriska and she wasn't in her room anymore. It made me really worried and I tried calling her phone but she wouldnt answer so I was even more worried after that. Her computer wasn't there either which made me suspiciously suspicious. I left her room and returned to mine and saw everything in mine was still there accept...

...

...

IT WAS TRASH!11

I felt like crying seeing my room like that and it made me very angry to see it that way. I was so angry that I bust into tears and cried but it was not gothically because im not goth. (A/N: alot of people think chellas goffic but shes rly not ok? wearin blak doesnt mean ur goth) Then I heard a strange noise outside. I went to investigate it and saw a bunch of little black things which in Homestuck are called imps they're kind of like Heartless (A/N: from kingdom hearts i LUV dat game! :)) but they don't steal your heart just kind of steal your stuff and mess things up which is annoying and they also try to kill you alot but I dont kno that yet because they havent tried to kill me yet.

BUT THEN THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!

i didnt have any weapons to fight them off with and i was scared and didnt know where they caome from. But I picked up a lightsaber that one had dropped and was angered even further because it was stolen from my room and the lightsaber was a gift from a friend of mine who really liked Lord of the Rins. It was blue which is one of my favorite colors. I equirped the lightsaber to my strifespeciberu which was now set to lightsaberkind which is the only cool kind everything else is boring.

I started fighting them with my lightsabers and I was really fast and they died.

but more of them kept coming and some were bigger than others.

Suddenly... THERE WAS AN ARROW!

It was coming right for me and me and I screamed.

And then...

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969  
A/N: OMG so mcuh suspense rite? Im trying 4 a cliffhanger this time i think it might make the story better and my spellin and grammer is gettin better 2 i hope. thx 4 helpin me wit da chapter Terry! I luv u (but no homo k?) :) wuts gonna happen next? will chella get hit by the arrow? fin out next chapter k? plz leaf good revoews.


	4. Friends

A/N: ok so this is chp 4 of the story n i think im gettin much better now thanks 2 terry 4 helpin me beta again i rly appreictae it. thx for all of theg ud reviews that u gave me i kno u all have some questons and may b confused but dun worry itll be explained in time. plz enjoy =)

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969

chAPRTER 4: Friends

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969

prevously on lovestuck:

iSuddenly... THERE WAS AN ARROW!

It was coming right for me and me and I screamed.

And then.../i

I thoguht i was about to die I was so scared of what would happen that i couldn't move to get out of the way. I couldn't move at all. Everything slowed down and I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was sad and lonely and empty because I didnt have many friends. I never knew love either even though there were a lot of guys in my school and a lot of them were hawt and sexah but none of them ever talked to me that I guess I wasn't sexah enough for them. (AN: Chellas just shy and those men are jerks fuk them )=)

The arrow grew closer and closer by themoment and I thought it was about to hit me.

But then it went right past me!

The arrow slammed into the skull of one of the imps and blood andg uts whent everywhere it was soooooooooooo gross! I le gasped in surprise. and surprise. I looked back preparing to fight and saw a girl in curvy jeans and a hoodie that looked familiar. She had a bow and arrow and i realized who she was. I realized that she was the very same friend who gave me the lightsaber that I was holding for my birthday. It was Amelia Johnson (AN: her full name is Rachel REbecca Amelia Johnson but thats 2 long so im just gonna write amelia jongson instead) she was a vampire werewolf cuz her mom was a vampire named Renesme who died in an animal attack (AN: Poor Renesme =() and her father was a werewolf named Jacob. Amelia told me he remarried this really mean blonde named Julie but she says I'm okay even though I'm also blonde but I'm not a bitch and even though I'm religious I don't force her to do stuff even though it'd make me sad if she went to hell insted of heathen. :(

I was so happy to see her and even happier that I wasn't dead.

"AMELIA!" I yelled running over to hug her. "When did you get here?!" Amelia frowned. "I don't know I but I was playing this game with Alessandra she's my server player and I ended up here."

"Game? What game? You mean LARPing?" i asked. (AN: LARPing stands for LIFE ACTION ROLL PLAYING if you dun kno what that is then get the fuk out of her)

"No no," she said. "then what?" I asked. "We're playing SBURB. I thought you got your copy in the mail? She asked"

"Oh YEAh! I forgot about that!" I excamed. "I was supposed to ne playing that with briska but she's disappeared form her room and I can't find her anywhere. I installed the game and can't get into contact with her."

"OMG thats so sad and horrible!" Amelia said. "I hope she's not dead like my mom. My real mom not my step mom I hate that bitch!" "Lol I kno" "Do you want me to help you find her?" "Yeah!"

"What about Alessandra?"

"She still needs to install her other copy so Adrianna can get her into the game."

"Adrianna's here too?" :O "Yeh" "yay! Then we can all play!"

"FRENCH TOAST!1111!" We both shouted in unicorn. Then Amelia looked at me ostentatiously.

"Let's see if we can get into contact with Vrska she needs to give you some stuff. have you tried pestering her on pesterchum?" "Oh I didnt even think of that!"

we went inside to find my computer.

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969

A/N: yay amelias in the story nao! :) dont worry the rest of u will b in it 2 soon in the next chap their will b exponition cuz i kno some of u are confused bout hoemstuck and the trolls. thx agin 2 terry your awesom gurl!1 plz leave good reviesw! :D


	5. Rescue Me

A/N: OK THATS IT I WARS BEIN NICE UP TIL NAO BUT SUM OF YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!2 WELLNOW IM MAD AND NOW IOM' GOIN 2!

6969696969696969696969696969 696969696969696969696969

chp 5: Rescue me

6969696969696969696969696969 696969696969696969696969

umenwhille on a meteor/u

bNormal POVELAL/b

Vriska was sitting at her own computer in a tiled room full of metal and tiles on the floor and walls and there were wires hanging everywhere. Around hrr were a dozen other compytters but she wasnt paying any attention to them at all just her own. On her screen was her Trollian client which is kind of like pesterchum only its got different features that were awesome that allowed her to chat with people at different points in times.

On her screen was her and Chella's hive which is the troll word for houses. Shed been monitering Chella ever since she installed sburb. but thats not the reason why she could see her yet she hadnt connected as her server player.

Shed teleported up here with her computer for safety reasons. she wished she could have taken Chella with her but it was alas nigh impassible. Chella had to stay at the hive in ordr to play the game but vriska would help her. she just had to connect as her server player so she could gibe her what she needed to get out.

she was a lil fustrated that chella wasnt near her compytrer so she couldnt talk to her but she still loved her even though hse wasnt a troll like her.

There were other trolls like her in the room but she didnt relly like any od them and the feeling was mutslal. they all wore black and were all grayskinned with black hair and they all wore black accept kanaya she likes to wear colorfucl stuff but shes wierd anyway vriska inored them.

But then karkat come over and pierced over her shoulder at the screen where chella and amelia were on the screen. "Karkat what are you doing you dick?" Vriska asked all nonchallantly like cuz thats juet how they talk ok? "Shut up vriska Im just seeing how she's doing!"

"Why would you be interested in that, Karkat?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him in superstition. "BECAUSE I-!" there was a gargutian pause. "Bxuz you what you fuckin' crab?"

But before he could answer... SOMETHING WAS HAPPENING AT CHELLA'S HOUSE!111 O-O

CHELLAS POVALFNKVNBDJB

We went inside to find my compyter but when we entered my room there were strangers in it on it! D THERE WAS A GIRL WITH HAIR THAT WAS IN TWO SHAES OF RED AND BLEU EYES AND A GUY WITH GREEN SKIN AND BLUISH GREENISHTEAL HAIR AND THEY HAD A PURPINK PONY WITH BLUE MANA AND GLASSES WITH THEM. I saw them on DA nd realized THEY WERE SOME OF MY FLAMMARS WHO HAD BEEN LEAVIN MEAN COMMENTS ON MY STORY WHICH ISNT NICE AT ALL WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THEM HUH?!

There names were wolbforedrei talysankil and the poney was anyaderple and they were writing more glames but Amelia lifted her bow and aro and creamed at them "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM CHELLA'S COMPUTER YOU FLAMMARS I KNOW ITS YOU!" and then she fired the arrow at them,"" but the flammars managed to dodge goddamn them

"I'M TALYS; the greenskinned guy sed "AND YOU'RE TROLLS!" 'WTF NO I;M NOT THERES NO SUCH THINGS AS TROLLS!" i yelled back in anger.

"I'MRWOLF;RIEI AND I DONT UNDERSTAND WTF IS GOING ON HERE Y U NO EXPLAIN SHIT?!" sHE SAID but she was bein stupid cause she hasn't been paying very much attention to this story so far.

"I'M ANYA AND DIS SHIT JUST AINT FUCKING LOGICAL!1!" SHE SAD. "WUT EVEN IS THIS?!" like who the fuck says that what does that even mean?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Amelia said firing agin the arrow piercing anyas heart and killing her dead and the other two flammars jumped out the window like cowards leaving their fellow flammar in arms cropse behind we ran to the window i jumped out window with my lightsaber and caught up quickly to them and sliced of wolgbloodreis head clean off it was really messy and blood went everywhere and then she died.

The only one left was Talys.

Amelia took aim and I raised my lightsaber getting into a cool fightign pose like they do in the movies like real action girls in a fight scnee. then I started running at Talys and he pulled out a GIANT FUCKING GUN THAT SHOOTS DEATH LASORS! I moved to get out of the way and it was coming way too fast but then something heavy ramming into me from the sidek nocking me out of the way just in time for the lasor to hit my house behind me GODAMMIT THTS NOT NICE TALYD WHY YOU RUNING MY GOFDDMNA HOUSE YOU SON OF A BUTCH!?

I hit my head on the ground and it hurt and I looked up to see a grayskinned boy with small horns on his head and black hair and he was wearing black and had red eyes and a shirt with a sidways 69 on it. He sat up looking at me he looked very angry and terminal. And sexah

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" He yelled yellingly in a sexah voice. "YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED YOU STIPID GIRL!"

"OMG you saved me but what the fuck are you?!" I yelled scaredly. now that I thought about it he kinda looked like vriska which was very weitd and they had diggerent colored eyes and different horns his were very smell and tiny but they onlu made him more sexy looking.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN TAHT NOW!" And then we got up and I stared at him longingly and he stared back and I thought he was pretty hot but then again that

carinogeneticist guy was pretty hawt too so I started wondering about my options but then I remembered that TALYS WAS STILL HERE TRYING TO KILL ME!

the horned guy in black went to shield be as Talys went to fire again but suddenly... A PIANO WAS DROPPED ON TOP OF HIM!111111111111 O.O

Talys was dead.

I looked up and saw Alexander Salvatore Miles he was in Assassin's garb.

"Alex!" I cried happily HI!" "Hey. I droped a piano on that guy he's such a TEMPLAR!"

"Oh my god REALLY?"!" I surprised. But then we forgot aboutt he flammars and left their bodies on the ground to rot because flamming templars didn't deserve a proper barial. I looked ated the horned boy again as Amelia came out and her and Alex went up to eachother there seemed to be looks between the two but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Karkat Vantas," he said, staring at me longingly. "Call me Chella," I said with a sexah smile. "Okay," he smelled back all huskey like. "I think you're kinda hot," I said and his face went red. "Uh what? Uh... TYHX YOU do too!"

And then we went inside to my room and to my computer deleting all the mean things those flamign templars had seaid. Karket pulled out a mobile like device and seemed to be typing furiously into it as I logged ontio Pesterchum to contact Vriska.

KARKATS POV!

I was glad that Chella was safe though I wasn'ted sure why I had transported myself here from the ship. Vriska had told me not to but I'll never listen to that stupid spiderbitch. When we went inside, she sent me a message:

AG: Why did you do it?

I typed in furiously when no one was looking...

CG: BECAUSE I LOVE HER!

6969696969696969696969696969 696969696969696969696969

A/N: THERE;R YOU FLSMMERS GOT WHAT YOU WERE ASKIN 4!1 but now karkats finally here HOORAY! and HI ALEX! THx Terry 4 beta reading this chapter n editing the mistakes I rly apprijate it. NOW BE NICE!1


	6. New Enemies

A/N: ok heres chp 6 now will u guys stp flaming i mean srsly! D FUK OFF! im not afrai to kill u again! deres other stuff i can do so dont make me do it nyway to the ppl of CHELLAS NOT NAMES SUE HER NAME IS CHELAL!111 n alex u may be bein very mean rite now but im keepin ur character in the stori bcuz im not dat mean!

6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969

Chapter sixks: new enemies

6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969

When I finally got a hold of Vriska on pesterchum i was estasticated that she was okay. Amelia and Alex were talking but I couldnt hear what they were doing so I ignored them but it was hard ignoring the sexy karkat

SS: Vriska omg ur ok!  
AG: yes im fine lol :33  
SS: Wear r u?!  
AG: I'm safe kay? Don't worry about me worry about yourself.  
SS: Lol, kay. Anyway I have friends helping me now and I just met this super hawt sexah guy that just saved me!  
AG: Oh is that right?  
SS: Yeah hes SUEPER HAWT! Do you know him?  
AG: That's Karkat.  
SS: Who's that?  
AG: Hes that guy you were talkin about the one who  
SS: OMGSRSLY?!1  
AG: YEAH  
SS: THAT FUCKER TOLD ME NOT TO PLAY WTF IS HE DOING HERE EVEN THOUGH HES HOT  
AG:  
SS: HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHO HE WAS THAT FUCKER  
AG: Chella we got bigga things to worry bout  
SS: NO IM NOT SETTLING FOR THIS

I got up from my computer and stomped up to Karkat. "KARKAT U MOTHERFUCKER I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDNT TELL ME WHO YOU WERE!" "Chella you don't understand-!" "YEAH FUCKING RIGHT FUCK OFF ISAID U PROBABLY HAVE A CRUSH ON ALEX ANYWAY AND YOUR ALREADY CHEATIN ON ME WIT TEREZI!1" I saw Alex looking at Karkat with a look after that and then stomped awway angrilry.

karkats fuckin pv

I couldn't believe chella was angry at me i knew I should have told her the truth but I couldnt I was asham to tell her and how dare she excuse me of dating Terezi we had this thing for awhile but then terezi broke me heat and started dateing sollucks

I ran after chella

"wait chella its not wut you think!" "GOAWAY YOU CHEATER" "Chella iy's not like that Im not with Terezi anymore I want to be with YOU!" "PROOF IT!" "FINE I WILL"

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,

But does that mean I have to meet your father?"

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said,

"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

When u walk away

You don't hear me say,

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go" He sang AAWWW I LUV KINGRON HARTS!

I started singing with him

"Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before"

And then we kissed with explosive passhon and frenched passively It was like beautiful white swans dancing on the crystal clear lake at dawn in the middle of golden summer shining. Karkat was so sexah in the way he kissed me it was so passionate and thats when I knew that we were meant to be togther 4ever (AN: not 5ever dats a stupid thing)

but little did we know that someone was watchign us from their computer with red glasses with jealousy and... IT WAS-

696969696969696969696969

N/A: haha u got a cliffhanger im not gonna tell u whu it is til da nex chapter!111 mwuahah im evil LIK DAT but dun worry u'll find out just whu it is and wut do dey want why wud they want to ruin chella and karkats happiness? find out! pls leave god reviews!


	7. This Love

AN: Fuk u alex im gonna keep writin mah stori an u and ur serketly (geddit cuz vriska?) templar friends cunt stop me.

6969696969696969699696969696 966969

CHapter Seven: This new love

6969696969696969696969696969 696969

meanwhile normal pov

The room was dark and there were figures that were covered by black hooded cloaks so you couldnt see there faces it was too dark and they were talking.

"so what should we do about it?" asked one. He was mail. "We will figure out somethign" sad another male.

"well itd better be quick" said a female with a slightly scratchy foice. "That bitch chella stole him from me I want her to pay!"

"All in good time," sed the second male again. "I have a plan. I think we can work this out."

now back to the people who matter lol

After making out with karkat for awhile I went back to Vriska and we were about to connect to eachother but then karkat said he wanted to be my server player so we let him lol. We got the crookstrider and I made a sprite out of Alessandra (AN Dats u bellacarino!) and a wolf so now Allesandra had wolf ears and a tail and floated in the hair but she was so adorable and so kawaii! (AN dat means cute in japan but shes not japanian)

I eld up an apple to the sky as a meter was falling down towards us but then there was a flash of light and then we were in a new land that had tracks and grass and we had no idea where we were.

"OMG CHELLA THAT WAS SO COOL" everyone bedside me said in unicorn. "lol I know I siad"

We were on our way killing more heartless and imps when I saw this ugly grey-skinned girl with red pointy glasses running towards us on a train track like a stupid idiot running towards us.

"BITCH YOU GET AWAY FROM MY MAN OR ILL THROW A DRAGON AT YOU" She yelled. IT WAS TEREZI! :O

"NO TEREZA IM NOT WIT YOU ANYMORE IM WITH CHELLA I DONT FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT ANYMORE" Karkat yelled.  
"NOOOO THEIR MUST BE OTHER FACTOIDS!" she yelled in report.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY"

"I WONT LET YOU HAVE HER KARKAT IS MIN I NEED HIM IN THE FLUSHED TRIANGLE!" (AN: Terezi is so blind she can see dat their r FOUR quadrants dat stuped bitch)

"IM IN THE FLUSHED WITH CELLA NAO!"

"YOU WONT BE AFTER I KILL HER!" "NO PLEASE DONT TEREZI WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" "I DID BUT UR CHEATIN ON ME YOU BASTARD!"

She raised her kane but then there was a noise and we looked to see... A BIG TRAIN HEADING TOWARDS US !11111111 !

"OMG WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE WAY" Amelia whispered

We all moved to get off the tracks accept terezi who was twoo stupid an blind to see the train coming and I saw that Karkat wanted to save her even though they werent together but he looked at me then and understood that he had to let her go it wss the right thing to do and besides she might get teh wrong ideal about his feelings if he saved her.

Amelia wanted to save her because they were friends (AN: I guess thats okay) but we were also friends and much better friends so she didn't do anything because friends stick together no matter what and support each otter.

Alex was in a different story he was moving forward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amelia yelled DONT DO IT ALEX!"

Alex ran to Terezi to savor her from the oncumming train. (AN: hes a gud samaratin but at the same tim hes also an idiot :/)

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE!

tHe train hit Terezi and she died and it hit Alex but he didnt die the train then stopped infront of us.

We looked up and a tall man got out of the train to Apocalypse. He was tall with blonde hair and glasses which only made him look more sexah and he was wearing a doctor coat.

"I'm sorry what just happened I was too busy making out with my guyfriends that I didn't see what was going on!" He said.  
"You hit Terezi but that's okay and you also hit Alex but he's alive" "Oh"  
"So whats your nam,e?" we asled "Oh my name is karl"  
"I'm Chella and this is Karkat and Amelia and Allesandara and Adrianna and thats Alex"  
"Nice to meat you all"

There were two otter people on the train that didnt come of though who are they?"  
"Oh thats Wiate and mark (AN: THERE RWOLFB;OREI I USED UR FUCKIN CARROCTERS NAO STOP FLAMIN ME!1) "oh"

We decided to continue on our way but first we needed to take care of something.

We looked over to where Terezi was laying on the traintreks exept,,,,,,,, SHE WASNT THERE!1

6969696969696969696969696969 6969  
AN: OMG WHERE DID DAT BITCH TEREXI GO?!12


	8. Kingdoms and hearts

AN: NO ATHORS NOTE 4 U!  
6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969

Chapter Ate: Kingdoms and Hearts

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969

We didnt know where Terezi's body was there wasnt even any blood or guts or anything but then we decided we didnt care becuaze who carse about terezi anyway? So then me and Alessandra and Adrianna and Amelia and Karkat and Vriska and Alex and Marl looked around wondering where we were supposed to go until Vriska pointed up at this weird circle black hole thing in the sky.

Karkat brought up this holographic laptop and boomed us to the roof where we would be able to reach the gait though we had to wait a minute because karl was making out with wiatte and miark on the train witch was so hot and sexy though it made me sad cuz karl was reelly hot but i like karkat and then karkat builded a ladder so we could climb up to it and went through and then we were in this new land that was really colorful and I decided something.

"This will be the land of Kings and Hearts" I said. "That's so cool chella!" Everyone else said in uniscone.

"So where are we supposed to go?" I assed

Adrianna pulled up wiccapedia on her smartphone says here we gotta make a frog" shesaid

"OMG how did u figure that out?!" "Wickepiedia said so in this arctical" "Oh"

"How do we make a frog though" "i unno""

"What about this thing over here?" Amelia asked "it looks usefu;"

"Oh cool we could definitely use this!" I was gonna ask Alex what he thought but then I noticed he was gone and i wondered where he was slightly worried but then I didnt care anymore. "Let's get to it1' okay but i'm gonna go fin alex" amelia said "OK"

Then the rest of us went to work on making a froggy and it was kinda gross becuz I didnt like drogs an thoguht they were slimmy and disgustin. A couple hours later we finally made the perfect frog even though I wasnt sure what to do with it executively.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I know what to do" sad Karl who was walking towards me "What?" I asked.

"This"

And then... KARL STABBED MOI!11!11111 :O

6696969696969696969696969696 96696996696969  
AN: OMG KARL WTF WUZ THAT 4 DUDE?!/11/1/ Wuts groin on well ull c next chap!1 plx leave god reviewwes


	9. Secrets

AN: pudding up a cupple of chps at ones for ucuz im bean nice :I

6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969

Chapter nine: Serkets

6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969

iAnd then... KARL STABBED MOI!11!11111 :O/i

I looked down to find that Karl had stabbed me with a lightsaber and then he pulled it out and i fell

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KARKAT SCREAMED LOUDLY CHELLA"

I fell down to the ground and I was bloody and the ground was becoming covered by the red of my blood that was staining it and was in a puddle of my blood as I lay there and Karkat ran to me.

"Chella chella please dont go I need you! please say somethign please done die and leave me love"

"Oh karkat I love you and I always will" "god chella i love you too"!

but then my vision grew dark

and then I died.

Normal POV

Chella was dead. They couldn't believe it. It was sad and everyone started crying even Karkat who was crying red tears and Vriska was crying tears too (AN: Wuts vriskas blood color I forgot! D: sumone plz tell me!)

Karkat was angry and brought out scythes and turns to Karl to kill him accept finds that hes not their anymore which makes him even madder then he was beforus.

"What are we gonna do now" said Adriana."

They turned to Alessandras who Chella had made the sprite and she sadly frowned sadly/

"We continue on with the frog" D:

"We cant live chella here!" Karkat said and picked up Chella up and then they continued on but they knew Amelia and Alex would catch up eventually so they werent that worried about them. Karkat hoped hed run into Karl again so he could kill him for killing his twu luv chella.

But werewolves Alex and Amelia? :O

Little did they know that Alex was up to no good!

Alex POV

I'd left the grope to do somethin that I found important because I was an assassin and assassins do important things (AN: do dey rly? Alex jus says mean things D:) but this wasnt for them and infact is was for me and those I was working with you see Im an evil assassin and i work for someone very important you see. The people I was traveling with didnt understand the greatness that was in store or what was waiting for them.

They had no idea what was coming

They would soon see. They would all see.

Amelia POV

I went to find Alex I had no idea where he was and besides Chella had plenty of people to help her make a frog lol.

I looked around the corner and couldnt believe what I saw It was Alex and he was talking to someone and it was it was a

its was Terezi and she was alive! D:

69696969696969696969

AN: C I KNEW ALEX WAS EVUL ALL ALONE I KNEW IT ALEX U LIAR UR RELLY A TEMPLAR!1111 D:


End file.
